All the Reasons Why
by DesaraSoleil
Summary: Su and Blaise. Who knew what it was that brought them together and what continued to cause their paths to cross. However, they had all the reasons why. DrabbleSeries. You will enjoy.
1. Secret Reasons to Smile

A little drabble I wrote a few months ago. I've been trying to perfect but it _still_ hasn't turned out the way I want. So in my bored frustration, I've decided to post it anyway for you all to decided. I'll probably edit it more later.

I was looking at a peice of artwork on of a yearbook picture of all the kids in Harry's year. I realised that there were quite a few of them that weren't ever mentioned in the books. Su Li was one of them and I also realised that there is only one other fanfic involving her. So, I decided to write a piece with her and Blaise Zabini. It's not really a ship, but just a freindship of sort with two unlikely people. IT's fun working with almost unknown characters.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter and I'm rather glad I don't. That's JK's problem.

_

* * *

_

_Why does the Greenhouse have to be so far away from the Common Room?_ I wondered as I headed towards the Slytherin Dungeons after Herbology. I couldn't stand the long walk. It was troublesome. Especially when there were people choking up the hallway.

What's worse than people choking up the hallway was when people wanted to talk to you in the hallway. Like those people who think they're your friends so they feel the need to say 'Hey Blaise!' like they know me.

Most of the time I just ignore them so they learn to leave me alone... unless it's a good-looking girl of course. Then yes, I'll give them a nod or maybe a 'Hey'... if I can be bothered... and that they're of the right blood status, of course. My mum always told me to be a gentleman after all.

But other than that, I just look straight ahead and kept a straight face.

That was until I saw her.

And there she was again, absent-minded playing with her unbecoming multi-colored fingernails as she walked. Her straight black hair was tied high in a messy ponytail at the side of her head and her Asian eyes seemed quite content to stare at nothing in particular. Also, she didn't appear to be concerned about the Potion books that were slipping from her aforementioned fingers.

Sharing their love for wealth, status and rich husbands, our mothers had become rather close friends over the summer. Unfortunately, that meant Li and I were forced to spend time in each other's company and act civil even though I had no interest in making her acquaintance. But since my mother raised me right, I knew I had to give a cordial greeting that proved how well mannered I was.

"Li," I pronounced as we passed each other.

"Zabini," she smiled at me in a way she knew annoyed me once she took her eyes off the air that seemed to fascinate her. It was what she'd been doing all summer. Smiling at me and giggling because she knew I disliked her presence. And she did it _all the time_. Like nothing made her happier than to smile at me. It was just plain weird.

As I continued down the hall, I realized I couldn't hear the sound of her shoes against the floor. I turned my head slightly to see her staring at me with that goofy grin again. I couldn't stand it. It always seemed like she knew some secret that I didn't and it was beginning to piss me off.

"And what the hell are you smiling about?" I asked with as much rude attitude that I could muster.

She looked at me for a second before her secret smile turned into an all out grin. Her dimples revealed themselves and her brown eyes twinkled in this way that I found somewhat unnerving.

"I'm just in a good mood Blaise," she answered, a smile in every word, "There's nothing wrong with being in a good mood, you know. You should try it sometime."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering if this girl was for real. Rather than thinking it over, I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, whatever," I finally muttered. I turned around and walked away.

She continued to beam at me in her irritating, yet all-knowing way as I left her standing there. After a moment, she finally walked away to where ever it was she was going.

One day, I'd have to ask her what she meant and what in the world it was that she had to be so happy about...

But of course that would mean I'd have to talk to her and look at the ridiculous smile and there was no way I could take that again. My sanity could only take so many of Su Li's smiles. They were just too damn creepy.

"Blaise, what are you smiling about?" Pansy demanded as I stepped into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Nothing," I answered, erasing all expression from my face.

_Dammit_, I thought to myself, _they were contagious too._

* * *

Now that you've read, time to review. You know you wanna... well, at least for me you should. ^_^ Thanks!


	2. Dark Side of the Moon

Yup, it's offical: This is now a Drabble Series. I've really fallen in love with a this couple. Shanii evne came up with the perfect name for it: Blali! ^_^ My ship has a name! lol Hope you enjoy this one. Took me a while to get the ending right but I think it turned out alright. You know I need you to tell me.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, my ship would actually exsist. But on the bright side, I own it! lolz You go JK.

* * *

"Why don't you get something to munch on in the kitchen, Blasie?"

I snapped out of my trance of boredom and returned to the lounge of the Li mansion. I blinked my eyes a few times before staring bewilderedly at Madame Li and my mother.

"Pardon me?" I inquired, excusing myself for my rude behavior.

The two women giggled lightly at me as their jewelry and expensive gowns, which would never be worn again, glittered lightly in the candlelight. The dinner party which Madame Li had just thrown was over and she and my mother seemed to find it necessary to take their time and gossip about the obscenities of that night.

"I said," repeated Madame Li, "Why don't you find some desert in the kitchen. The house elves will fix you something. I doubt the talk of two chattering women is hardly entertaining to a fourteen year old boy."

They appeared to find this rather amusing and began to giggle again. I wondered if it was a motherly thing or if it was due to the amount of wine consumed. I figured both.

Excusing myself, I left their presence and found my way to the extravagant kitchen. At least a dozen or so house elves were cleaning up the uneaten food of the evening. I walked right past them to the back door.

The fresh evening air hit me like a bludger as I stepped onto the grass. The wind blew up my dress robes and filled my lungs; it was an excellent feeling. I looked up at the night sky and liked what I saw.

The navy sky was a cornucopia of twinkling stars. They surrounded the inviting full moon, lighting up the night... It made me wonder why I was sounding like a girl.

Speaking of girls, I began to hear the unmistakable sound of one giggling. I sighed and cursed inwardly to myself. Just what I needed to break the peace. Of course I knew who it was but if only I could pretend I was as tone deaf as Professor Binns.

I looked up and saw the shadow of a girl's head coming out of an open window. It was pretty high up but the light coming from her room made it easier to see her. Not that I needed it though.

"Hey Blaise," the girl smiled from her perch.

Sighing, I shook my head a little and leaned against the stone wall below her. "Li."

I could already tell she was smiling, probably ecstatic that I had acknowledged her. Sometimes I wondered why I tolerate this girl.

"So... how was the party?"

I looked up at her rather confused. What a ridiculous question! I'd been in _her_ house the whole evening. Shouldn't she know how her own party went? But as I scanned the drole evening through my memory, I realized I could not recall her presence.

"You weren't there?"

"Been feeling rather under the weather," she replied with a smirk. "Those parties always make me ill."

Without my knowledge, I chuckled in response. "Tell me about it. I could be down with dragon pox and my mother would still find a need to dress me up to come to one of her little parties."

Su giggled lightly and we soon settled into a comfortable silence. I couldn't believe what had just transpired. I had just had a more than 2-word conversation and it was absolutely normal. Who would have thought this day would come?

"Blaise," said Su, "have you ever wondered what's on the dark side of the moon?"

And another chance at a normal conversation bites the dust.

"You can't go five minutes without spouting rubbish, can you?" I asked her with true curiosity.

"Really, think about it Blaise," she continued, clearly ignoring me. "I mean, what we see is only what the moon chooses to provide us with. During the full moon, we only get to see her radiating beauty. Don't you ever wonder what's behind all that? Doesn't everyone search for someone who will search beyond all that? Someone who will see us for who we really are...?"

True to form, I had nothing to say to that. It didn't appear as if she was waiting for an answer from me though. Her eyes were glazed over slightly as she gazed curiously at the moon. I followed suit but tried not to look as insane as she did.

"Young Master Zabini?" came the intimated voice of a house elf from the kitchen door a few minutes later. "Cully was sent to call for you, sir. Madame Zabini is leaving."

I looked briefly upward to see Su Li literally looking down on me. She had that all-knowing expression on her face that was somehow able to disturbed my tranquil mood.

Without a word, I followed the house elf in to return to my mother.

Half an hour later as I got into bed, my eyes were attracted by the light of the full moon coming from my window. It was almost eerie how pure the light seemed... like the Unicorn blood only the foolish would take. I began to contemplate the edges of her evening sun. She probably wasn't as 2-dimensional as she appeared to be. There probably was a whole other side to her that no one but the night sky did see... it must be lonely, waiting for someone to see you for who you are...

_What exactly are you talking about?_ I thought to myself. _Who_ are you talking about?... It was clear. As annoying as Su Li was, she found a way of getting herself into my head. Shockingly, it wasn't a completely appalling thing.

But with that thought, I frowned slightly to myself then turned myself away from the window so I could empty my mind for a decent night's sleep.

* * *

Thanks again for taking the time to read. Means so much! It'd mean even more if you'd leave a girl a review! [ *winkwink* I've never been good at being subtle.]


	3. Way of the Universe

And here is Drabble 3. It's not my favorite, but I really like it. It's different from what I'd usually write but I think its a nice way to begin Su Li's first POV piece. The last two pieces have given a different view of her and I guess this one makes her more... real. She's a human girl after all, witch or not. ;)

Do me the favor of a review, if you please.

**Disclaimer:** This is at least the 10th time I've had to say this. You'd think you'd get the point. I don't own Harry Potter. Yay.

* * *

I never thought something like this could actually happen to me. I'm a bright girl with common sense. I know how the world works, how the universe decides things. I'm not stupid. There are just things that are and aren't meant to be.

So when Blaise asked me to the Yule Ball, I already had a feeling something was going wrong with the Universe. I was an intelligent girl; I wasn't put into Ravenclaw for nothing. But even though my smart mind was saying no, my naïve teenage heart was screaming yes. Blaise appeared so honest, so vulnerable when he asked me... well, as vulnerable as he ever allows himself to be. I honestly couldn't help but fall for it. Of course, I was probably already far in denial by that point.

So, as expected, I said yes. I said it over and over and over again, beaming from ear to ear. I've never been one to play it cool.

So the night of the Ball, I did what every other girl that night did. I spent a ridiculous amount of time making my hair perfect and wearing just enough make-up so it wouldn't look like I was wearing any at all. My mother screamed and squealed over the perfect set of dress robes that she thought brought out the color of my eyes or something else just as flattering. And to match were the perfect pair of heels, never mind how painful they felt as long as I looked like a queen.

Let's just say I put a lot of effort into my look that night. I wanted to look good. I wanted Blaise's jaw to drop and for him to gawk at me, mesmerized by my beauty. I wanted Blaise, even just for one night, to think of me as more than just a friend... or his only real friend, to be honest. That night, I think I would have given anything for him to think of me that way.

I think I set back the woman's movement by 50 years just from that thought.

Naturally, I felt like the Queen of the World, walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. I felt like I couldn't ask for anything more. I was wearing the perfect dress, with a perfect look, with the date I had always wanted. I was too far gone by then, no way to turn back. The Universe might have been messing with me, but there was no way I was going to stop it.

I just wanted to have this _one night_.

Alas, everything good must come to an end... even before it starts, I suppose. For when I made it to the end of the stairwell, I found Blaise. Not performing the aforementioned jaw dropping at my amazing beauty, but rather busying his jaw in a passionate embrace with Daphne Greengrass.

_Of course._

A strong feeling of realization slapped me. It was the feeling of being right when you wished so desperately you weren't; the feeling of knowing that I was dumb for not listening to my brain in the first place; the feeling of my chest becoming a black hole to suck me up and take me somewhere distant.

Really, I suppose it was the feeling of a cracked heart shattering into a million tiny, _tiny_ little pieces. Best part of it all, nothing could be done about it. And to think I was so intelligent, yet somehow so easily fooled.

The Universe, I realized, was exactly the way it was meant to be.


	4. Opportunity of a Lifetime

Tis the fourth installment of the Blali Drabble series. I think this is the shortest yet, but the quality is still pretty good... I'm hoping. lol I can imagine that there will be quite a few of these drabbles, maybe about ten or so. Who knows, I know I don't! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** What? JK didn't seem to want them, so I took them. LEAVE ME BE!

* * *

With a strange sense of calm, I stared into the eyes of the woman I was going to marry. I suppose this sense of calm was so strange to me because I knew I did not love her. I knew I didn't love her and I was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

But hey, what's the point of crying over spilt potion? It was too late now, anyway. I was already up there on the altar, counting down the seconds until 'I do'…

Except I didn't. That probably wasn't the best way to start off a marriage, was it?

"... Do you, Blaise Zabini, take her, Hersilia Cordeaux, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

And there it was, the moment we were all waiting for. The moment where I bound myself to this woman for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful and intelligent and pure-blood and all those wonderful things a man looks for in a wife. It was an opportunity of a lifetime to find a woman like her... and I couldn't take it.

I looked straight into her confused, yet trusting brown eyes then just walked down the aisle where we had come. The same aisle which we had not too long ago walked upon with hopes and dreams of a happy future together... well, at least she had, anyway.

Seeing as scripted I was meant to be walking back up the aisle with my bride in tow with the sound of music and cheering, the audience was rather confused and began to whisper and exclaim. But that wasn't really my concern. Well, I suppose it was... I just really didn't care.

I continued down the solitary aisle with my gaze straight forward until for a swift moment it caught a pair of Asian eyes from the groom's side. Our eyes met only for a moment, but that was all the communication we needed. A tiny smile crept upon her features but the rest of her stayed motionless, eyes staring forward to the confused commotion that was going around my ex-fiancé.

Reaching the end of the aisle, destination in mind, I apparated.

In case you were wondering, I never looked back.

In a blink of an eye I had materialized to the place that had come to be known as _our_ place.

As if I could feel her presence, I turned around and found her standing there, Asian eyes and all.

For a brief moment, we stood a few feet from each other, just silence between us.

The next moment she was in my arms and her lips with mine. There were no greetings, no replies. No verbal expressions, no voices.

You see, we needed no words, for she already knew.

Su Li would always be my woman of a lifetime.


	5. Just Plain Beautiful

And here's chapter 4! This ones a bit different, somewhat fluff, but I think you'll like it. It sure does show a different side of Blaise, though! ^_^

Pretty please, enjoy and leave this sad, sad child a review!

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Harry Potter, you ask? No, no I do not. Thank you. ^_^

* * *

"How about Andrea?"

"Blaise, we're having a boy."

"I know that. Andrea is an Italian _boy_ name."

"Now why would I subject any son of mine to such torture as to having a name like that?"

And there began another heated conversation over baby names. From the kitchen, Su rolled her eyes as she enchanted a knife to begin cutting up the vegetables for dinner. This baby naming topic never seemed to get old.

"Right," smirked Blaise with an eye roll of his own, "Like you've picked out any better names."

The young witch glared at the father of her child from his relaxed position on the couch. Blaise was leisurely flipping through a baby names book Su had bought a few days ago. The very book she now seriously wanted to burn.

Su blew a strand of her long bangs out of her eyes in a sigh of frustration. "Chao is a very respectable name, for your information," she defended with a pout. He was only going to become more aggravating.

Blaise couldn't help but give an amused snort. "Right, except for the fact your name of choice happens to sound like _ciao_. I think naming the baby 'Bye- bye' might cause some unnecessary confusion, don't you think?"

Su shook her head in disbelief. She simply could not get over how much Blaise had changed over the past few months. There was once a time when he would never be found strewn across the couch so relaxed, joking about the name of his future child. Back then, Blaise would be seated quite uncomfortably upon his throne, demanding to have Blaise Jr.'s diapers decorated in Slytherin House colors and being read bedtime stories about naughty muggles being eaten by giants. You know, the usual childhood tales.

However, since the moment the couple found out Su was carrying a little Zabini in her womb, Blaise appeared to visibly relax somehow. As her belly grew, the young wizard become a more and more laid-back individual, making jokes and smiling freely and other odd things like that. It had made Su a little nervous at first, but she'd rather warmed up to this side of Blaise... except for times like this when he was just plain annoying.

"Alright," said Blaise as he squinted at a page, "how about Casimiro?"

Su completely froze mid-wand wave and gave Blaise a look of total disbelief. "Che cosa è con voi e la vostra ossessione dispari nomi italiani?" _What is it with you and your obsession with the _weirdest_ Italian names?_

Blaise stuck his tongue out at Su with great maturity. "Fine, fine. Not my fault you have no taste. Hey, I need a good laugh; why don't we find out what _your_ name means?" Blaise held up the book to his face with a sly grin.

"Blaise," Su groaned as she tried to recall what her wand was doing in the air, "_must_ you start?" But it appeared as if Blaise had suddenly become deaf to the sound of her voice.

"Li," he pronounced. Magically, the book's pages quickly began to flip until they reached the correct page. "Alright, it says Li means 'beautiful'. Not completely inaccurate." He chuckled.

Su had a smug expression on her face as she flicked her wand at the stove, causing a flame to burn. "I must admit, I agree with that sentiment. Smart book." Su was beginning to remember why she continued to keep it around and not burn it as she'd planned.

Blaise continued to chuckle quietly. "Clearly, this book hasn't seen your mother without any make-up," he muttered under his breath. Slices of raw carrots flew though the air and whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

Blaise continued to rub the back of his head as he gave Su a childish glare. He didn't dare say another word though; she did still have a whole arsenal of vegetables at her disposal... not to mention sharp kitchen supplies and a wand. Pregnancy hormones did crazy things to women.

The young wizard turned his attention back to the baby book in his hands, "Now what does this thing say about... Su."

Su pointedly made an effort to ignore him as she attended to the boiling water on the stove.

Blaise began to snicker again. _Boiling water should be louder_, thought Su.

"Apparently you're 'plain'." A wicked grin played upon Blaise's lips. His eyes began to glint as he got himself off his throne to tease his queen in the kitchen. "Well isn't that special a name? _Plain._"

Su turned around with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Her lips were upturned slighty at the corner as she tried to force herself to frown at him. Her eyes dared him to say another word. "Haha. I suppose you're stuck with a rather _ordinary_ young woman then. What a shame."

Blaise reached out and took her hand from her defiant stance and pulled her close. "Quite average. Whatever shall I do?" he teased.

She couldn't help but beam at him, giving up her stubborn demeanor. "I suppose you're stuck with me," Su sighed contentedly.

"Yup," said he as he leaned into her, their foreheads touching, "I guess you're just Su Li, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Just. Plain. _Beautiful._"

* * *

And you've finished! I'd adore it if you'd leave a review. Tell me what you think!


	6. Left Unsaid

I'm such a lazy little procrastinator! I've had this one done for ages but couldn't bring myself to put it up until now. I haven't an explaination so don't ask. lol Well, this one's quite opposite from the lovely fluff of the last piece so don't expect it... or maybe you should. Nevermind, forget my ramblings and please enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would not need an education because I would be filthy rich. I am filthy rich so school I must attended.

* * *

Su watched as Blaise got himself dressed for work. He was late once again, and he despised being so. The young wizard didn't like being in a rush; he wasn't very good at it.

Blaise had spent the past three minutes looking for his sock as he hopped around the room trying to tie his shoe. His pants were sagging slightly due to the fact that his belt had only managed to go through one belt hole though this fact was lost upon him. To finish up the look of total disarray, Blaise was making the pathetic attempt to button up his shirt and vest while putting on his watch all at the same time. Sadly, he had not been born with the correct amount of limbs to pull that off successfully.

As Su sat in bed, idly playing with the ring on her finger, she couldn't help but find the sight before her simply amusing. She giggled lightly at Blaise every few seconds but he was much too preoccupied to give her a deserving glare.

Feeling sorry for him, Su decided to help him out a bit. "Your sock is in your pocket, darling. You put it there a moment ago while searching for your shoes." She said this with only a smidge of mockery in her tone.

"Thanks," Blaise responded gruffly without looking at her. He dug into his pocket and shoved the wrinkled grey sock onto his foot with unnecessary force.

Shaking her head slightly, Su slipped out of bed and began buttoning his shirt and vest. He grumbled another 'thank you' as he focused on his belt. She was smiling the whole time.

Finally, he was dressed as she smoothed out the wrinkles on his robes. She had always liked the way the shade of green looked against his brown skin. "You know, you really should start getting ready for work earlier. Being late just doesn't suit you."

For the first time that morning, Blaise cracked a smile. "I would love to do that. Unfortunately, you provide a _great_ distraction. Getting ready for work tends to pales in comparison." He held her close and kissed her deeply. You couldn't blame him; it'd be almost nine whole hours before he could do it again. "Good bye," he whispered into her ear as he reached for his wand to go.

Su watched Blaise make his way towards the door.

"Love you," she said.

Blaise froze for a brief moment. It was a slight moment of hesitation, barely noticeable really. He continued toward the door with a hint more urgency, hoping he could act as if he hadn't heard.

"'Love you too.'" Su whispered, quietly perching herself upon the edge of the bed, her eyes boring into the back of his head, "That's your line... in case you were wondering."

Blaise had just reached the doorway when a sigh caused his shoulders to slacken. "Su, do we _have_ to get into this right now?"

"Seriously though," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "would it kill you to say it? Is there some sort of Unbreakable Vow that I don't know about that's stopping you or something?" Undying curiosity burned in her tone. Her need for answers to her painful questions was so strong it hurt at times.

There was a moment of silence in the bedroom as no one spoke a word.

"I'll see you tonight," was his deadpan reply. With that, Blaise was out the door, soon to disappear with a 'pop'.

Su stared aimlessly into space, absentmindedly twisting the ring on her middle finger. It was the only one she wore.

As random as a thought it was, it occurred to Su that it took the same amount of words to say 'I'll see you tonight' as it did to say 'I love you, too.'


	7. Thicker than Blood

Hello my few and loving! Based on the number of reviews this gets I know this isn't very popular by Shanii and AccioHope, your reviews have meant the world to be and they make me so happy, even going back to reread them makes me smile. Thank you, :)

So this new Blali is, again, not very fluffy but we do learn a bit more about Su and her and Blaise... well, you'll have to read and see. :)

* * *

"How about Morag?" Su suggested. The Asian girl was seated cross-legged against a tree outside the castle, looking at the sun through its leaves. Her Arithmacy homework sat, untouched, across her lap, as she tapped to a beat on her parchment.

Blaise was seated next to her, his attention on trying to aim a couple of rocks at a rather disgruntled Giant Squid.

Blaise wrinkled his nose in response. "The redhead? Nah, she's almost my height. Girls aren't meant to be that tall. It's sort of unnatural."

Su lifted her head from the tree trunk to give the back of Blaise's head a childish facial expression. "How about Pavarti? She's nice and of average female height."

"The Gryffindor twin? No. Have I ever even had an intellectual conversation with that girl? No, thank you." Blaise aimed another stone at the Squid which it fiercely knocked away; it appeared to be getting annoyed.

The two Hogwarts students had begun the breezy autumn day studying Arithmancy, yet had somehow gotten onto the topic of Blaise's love life or, at the moment, lack thereof. For the millionth time, he and Daphne Greengrass had broken up though this was no surprise to anyone. That topic had led to this particular conversation.

"Susan Bones, then?" was Su's next contribution. Blaise replied with nothing more than with a derisive snort. "There really is no pleasing you." In their aimlessness, the two decided to entertain themselves by picking out likely candidates to take on the coveted position of being Blaise's next girlfriend. However, Blaise's attitude was taking all the fun out of it. "You know, no matter how rude, selfish and narrow-minded Daphne is, I think she's the only one that can hold up to your 'high' standards."

Blaise seemed to have gotten rather bored with the discussion as well, but enjoyed annoying Su with his blunt comments on all the girls she suggested. "Well then clearly if you can't think of anyone, you have worst taste in girls than I do." He decided not to mention that he'd briefly dated Susan Bones the summer before 3rd year.

Su took a moment to think about the next option before one brought a smile to her lips. "Oh, I know who you can't refuse! Padma! You two would make an excellent couple actually."

The Slytherin boy turned around to raise an eyebrow at her. "The Ravenclaw one, you're best mate?" Su nodded. "Doesn't she despise my very existence?"

Su burst into giggles, finally enjoying the game again. "I know! She'd snap your wand and a few of your appendages before she'd let you so much as touch her."

Blaise frowned at her, clearly not amused.

"The thought gave me a good laugh," she replied, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Come on, let's be serious and get this work done."

The Italian pureblood groaned in displeasure but turned towards his books anyway. "I should have copied someone in class when I had the chance," he said.

"Now that you mentioned it, that would have been a good idea," murmured Su as she ruffled through some papers. "Padma never lets me copy. Isn't Tracy really good though? She'd let us copy, right?"

The Slytherin boy's brows knitted together. "Who's Tracey?"

The Ravenclaw girl rolled her almond eyes in exasperation. "Tracey Davis, you pretty-faced twit. You know, honey-blonde hair up to here, really nice, been in your house and year since you've been at Hogwarts? Remember?"

After a few seconds of confused concentration realization finally dawned upon his pretty-faced features. "Ahh, you mean the mudblood? Nah, when I'm desperate I just copied from Daphne. She doesn't act it, but she's pretty smart and I usually get decent marks." He turned back to his work but could feel an intense burden. He looked up to see Su giving him a peculiar look. "What?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a raised brow.

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well I'm not saying Daphne 's a genius, but there is a working brain in that blond head of her's-"

"No, no. I'm not talking about your girlfriend," she said with a dismissive wave, "I'm talking about Tracey. You act as if you've never spoken to her before in your whole life."

"Besides, _maybe_ asking her for a quill, no, I haven't," he said, already bored with the subject.

"How is that even possible?" Su said incredulously. "You've been sharing most of the same classes for the past five years!"

Blaise gave an exasperated sigh with an eye roll that rivaled Trelawney during one of her more impressive 'visions'. "You choose the most tedious topics to dwell upon. No wonder you're so unfocused. I simply don't associate with _their_ kind, alright? Now do your homework so I don't have to."

"_Their kind?_" said Su, clearly not letting it go. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, mudbloods, squibs. Halfbloods too, but they're everywhere so it's not like you can avoid them. _That_ whole lot."

Su gave him a look of stone. "Blaise, I'm a half- blood."

Blaise's mind had slowed to a complete halt. Her words made no sense. Just plainly and simply didn't make sense. It was as if she had said the Chudley Cannons had won the Cup or he was meant to be sorted into _Gryffindor_. It didn't make sense.

"Wh- what do you mean? You can't possibly be," he frowned," Your mother is pure-blood and your father must have been-"

"My father was muggle-born," she interrupted, "And even though my father loved her unconditionally, he was still considered _unworthy_. My mother was disowned the day they married. She hated it and hated being poor. When he died she quickly married up and restored herself to the high-class world. My mother is so ashamed of her life with my dad we don't even speak of him... we never have."

Blaise had never seen her like this before. Her expression was pained and her voice far off. He shook his head slowly, still not comprehending. "No. If- If my mother knew... If she'd known your mother had- and that you were-"

Su sighed in a tone so defeated it confused Blaise even more. "As I said, my father ceased to exist. When my mother remarried, she acted like she never had a first husband, and was barely a year old at the time. You didn't think she'd mention it to your mum, did you? She forgot him, and as did everyone else."

There was a moment of silence as Blaise stared pointedly at a patch of sky. He had a feeling it was his turn to speak, but all he could do was will for the right words to float down from the sky. "If... If I had known…" he began quietly.

She turned to him with a fierce look in her eyes that made him flinch slightly. "Blaise_, if you had known_, you never would have given me the time of day. You never would have spoken to me, even if our mothers knew each other. You never would have greeted me in the hallway or learnt my name or acknowledged my existence. You would have treated- No, _dismissed_ me, just as you have Tracy Davis." With that, Su rose from her spot on the grass and began gathering her things in a hurried manner.

Blaise did not move from his spot. He stared at her with a blazing glare that somehow matched the cold expression that had be fallen his features. "Where are you going? Let me guess: Something just came up? You just remembered you had somewhere to be, right? " he sneered. If Su was going to run away she deserved an appropriate send- off.

"None of the above actually," she replied. "I just can't be around you right now. At this moment, you sort of disgust me."

Su turned her back to him and began walking away. After a second, she turned around and looked at him with a look he couldn't recall ever seeing on her. "By the way, I was wrong. You know, about you and Daphne? You do belong with her."

Blaise allowed a slight crease in his brow to mar his cold look. "I thought you didn't like her? You said she was rude, selfish and narrow-minded."

"I know," she said as a sad expression cracked her stony look. "I just realized how utterly perfect you two were for each other."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Pretty Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. :)


	8. That Moment

_Why in the world did I agree to come to this thing?_ I wondered in amazement, _Why? Why? Why?_

I rubbed my temple as I sat idly at the bar. I hadn't moved from that spot the whole half hour I had been there. The firewhiskey was the only thing keeping me sane.

I couldn't believe my mother had dragged me to this thing. The Witches Cotillion and Débutante Ball (for the Pureblood and High Class) was an annual event for all young women of the right status. Most of the girls attended Hogwarts and were being escorted by young men in their year. _My_ year, actually.

I was meant to be escorting my on-and off girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, but at the moment we were at the 'off' switch in our relationship. I couldn't quite recall the reason why she had broken up with me this time. Something about my insensitivity or inattentiveness or _blah blah blah_...

Well whatever the reason, Daphne was going with Montague, a graduate from Hogwarts. That left me stuck at the bar to watch the whole spectacle. Honestly, I wouldn't have come if Mother wasn't hosting the damn thing and she hadn't forced me to; probably for me to find the right young lady to marry and to have bare my fruits. I was much happier with my glass of firewhiskey, thank you very much.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," I heard the familiar voice that echoed throughout the ballroom. I looked up to find my mother at the top of the grand central staircase with a wand to her throat. As usual, she looked stunning in her sparkling emerald gown. She flashed her smile to the crowd and all attention was on her. Madame Zabini was still on husband number seven, but I could bet that number eight was somewhere in that room.

"I thank you all for coming this evening to the 873rd Annual Witches Cotillion and Débutante Ball!" This announcement was greeted by a light cheer from the crowd. "And now, for our lovely, young ladies! Introducing..."

And there it began. Each girl stood at the top of the stairwell with their dates and smiled cordially at the crowd before parading gracefully down the spiral staircase. The spotlight shone upon them for that glorious moment and they all felt like real princesses. Meanwhile, _I_ was the one downing firewhiskey by the ton. Ironic, wasn't it?

"Daphne Greengrass. Daughter of Queenie and Artemis Greengrass..." I peered up from my shot glass at Daphne smiling politely at the crowd. She did look pretty in her golden strapless dress with her golden locks piled elegantly high on her head. An expensive wreath of diamonds clung to her neck, probably weighing her down. It, and her outfit, must have caused quite a dent in her father's Gringotts vault but there was no price to spare for such an occasion. As she made her way down the staircase, she made such an exit out of my mind.

The blur of girls were quite fuzzy in my mind as their names and pedigree were called. A few did stand out though. Pansy, for example, found another ridiculous pink outfit to wear in public. She waved as if we were her loyal subjects and she was the princess that her deluded subconscious told her she was. Draco, her unfortunate date, had to tug her along for the next girl to follow.

I was still snickering to myself when the next name, and view, wiped the smile off my face with a sharp slap. "Su Li. Daughter of Hua Mai Li and..."

And there she was. But at the same time, it couldn't have been her. It simply couldn't have been because the Su Li I knew didn't look like that. This girl, however, was... _stunning_. Breathtakingly beautiful, actually. These were words that I simply did not, _could not,_ associate with Su Li. So, logically speaking, it couldn't be her.

The gorgeous doppelganger was dressed in a floating sky-blue gown. The glittering silver halter of her dress crossed elegantly across her chest before wrapping around her neck. A simple silver sash just under her bust complemented her physique. Her fine, ebony hair was done-up in a complicated bun, ice blue accessories causing it to sparkle. Her porcelain skin was smooth and flawless. The only thing stopping me from jumping up to reveal the imposter was that delicate smile on her lips…

Like a bludger to the head, I snapped back to the real world. The young debutant witches had now taken the floor with their dates, dancing a routine to the classical music. A crowd was now collected around the dance floor so I turned back to the well stocked bar, ordering another firewhiskey that would hopefully cloud my senses.

As I felt the burning sensation course down my throat, a cheer erupted, signaling the end of the dance. I stayed put, still gathering my nerves. That was working well until I saw _her_ at the corner of my eye. Abruptly, I stood up and stared. The initial shock still hadn't worn off.

She was smiling that Su smile of hers as she floated towards me. I still wasn't sure if this was the Su I knew, but I still gave my customary greeting.

"Li."

"Hello Blaise," she beamed at me, stopping me cold. Could this really be her? "I've been smiling so hard and so long my cheeks are sore, I might faint because this bodice is cutting off the air supply to my brain, and if one more old witch asks me when I'll get married, I'll tell her I'll walk down the aisle the day she dies."

Yes, it was definitely her.

I cleared my throat, thinking of the appropriate reply to such a greeting. "You look..." _Unbelievable? Stunning? Bloody gorgeous_... "Presentable."

She rolled her eyes in a way that said she wouldn't have expected anything less from me. "Why thank you, Blaise, but please, you're much too kind!"

"Su?" said a voice intruding upon our private conversation. It was her date, Emile du SomethingFrenchSounding. "I believe eet iz time for anozer danse, non?"

"Excuse me, Napoleon, I believe we were having a private conversation here?" I smiled.

Her eyes grew wide as she glared at me, astonished I'd have the audacity to say such a thing. Honestly, I couldn't tell why she was so surprised; I've said much worse.

"Of course, Emile, thank you," she replied, smiling, taking his arm as she walked away me.

I escaped to the balcony of the ballroom, an amazing view of the night sky with the moon not too far off in the distance. The air was doing me good.

"So what exactly, _is_ your problem?" she asked, walking onto the balcony. She didn't sound angry, but still, scolding.

"It's not my fault your date lacks manners. Where is Gaston, anyway?"

"_Emile_ is perfectly polite, and he's gone to mingle while I pointlessly try to defend the integrity of my date to you."

Without warning she pushed herself onto the marble railing, her heels barely kissing the ground. I instinctively stepped back, my stomach clenching a little. "Could you please get off of that? It'd be bothersome to have Jacques think I pushed you off just because you have an unnecessary need to place yourself in harm's way.

Su laughed. "I'm fine, Blaise! Look at you, all worried about my safety," she smiled. I had nothing in reply, just looking at her. It was driving me a little crazy now, this new way in which I saw her. The moonlight and that smile, that maddening smile, were not helping my situation in the slightest.

Suddenly, I realized what it was. I realized exactly what it was about her that was getting to me. It wasn't the power of her smile from her lips, but the way it always shown in her eyes. Every smile of hers lit up her eyes like, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, as if shooting stars were racing across her irises. And somehow, though it made no sense, I wanted to be in her eyes, riding those shooting stars because no one saw me the way she did, and I only wanted to be seen through her eyes for the rest of my life.

Blame it on the firewhiskey, but that was the moment I realized I might be in love.

Oh, shit.

"Blaise? Are you alright? Galleon for your thoughts?"

"Well if that's all you think my thoughts are worth there's really no point sharing them. Now come on and get down from there so you can run along to Prince Charles or whoever."

"Now that's not even French," she laughed, hopping off the railing. I instinctively went to support her, but willed myself to shove my hands into my pocket where they would do no harm.

She stood before me, shining her winning smile. Slowly, she took one of my hands and, stretching on her tiptoes, placed a friendly kiss on my cheek. "I'm glad you came."


	9. Slytherin Envy

HAPPY NEW YEAR! So I doubt anyone is still following this since I suck so HORRIBLY at updating, but I've decided to finally start uploading all the pieces I've just never let myself upload cause I didn't feel like they were perfect enough. OH WELL. It's all in good fun. ^_^ ENJOY and PWETTY PLEASE review if you can. ;)

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"Padma, would it _kill_ you to get that broomstick out of your behind?" Su smiled.

Her friend, who was hunched over her Astrology map and text books, glared in response. "I'm just letting you know that you are _not_ copying from me this time."

Su groaned in an unladylike manner, dragging herself off the library table to sit properly in her seat. "Come on, I said I'd do it! I just don't want to do it _now_."

"It's due tomorrow," Padma responded harshly, pursing her lips before returning her focus back to her work. She really wondered why she bothered with Su when she was in this state.

Su could only smile at her friend and her studious attitude. "You know, no matter how well you do your homework or how fast, Hermione's still going to beat you."

"Well I'd have a better chance at beating her if I didn't continue studying with you," Padma pointed out with a know-it-all look.

Su leaned back onto the library table and took her attention back to her doodles of dress designs. "Great Merlin! We have solved the question of a lifetime! By gosh, why don't we just go hunt down You-Know Who on our own and save the world before last lesson!"

"Ha. Ha," Padma replied. She rose from her seat and headed towards the bookshelf where sarcastic replies were at a bare minimum.

Su grinned childishly at her friend's retreat before she looked back to her parchment doodles and soon realized she'd have to do her work on her own now. Somehow, in the middle of the taunting, she hadn't thought of that.

Su was about to drag her mind back toward her work when she noticed a distracting shadow hovering over her. She turned her head to find the cause of the sudden darkness and was rather bemused and by who she saw.

"Hello, Daphne?" Su said to the towering figure. The Slytherin girl had a hand on her hip and one resting on the table. Her graceful princess curls framed a face that looked very pretty when not contorted into the stony expression she had on now.

"May I have a private word with you?" she said in a completely business-like tone.

Su blinked blankly at her for a few seconds before looking around, making sure Daphne wasn't talking to someone else at the empty table. "Sure?" she replied, gesturing towards the seat Padma had just vacated.

Daphne remained where she stood, same cold expression on her features. Su began to wonder if she was meant to fill the awkward silence. Daphne's glare was quite unsettling. She hoped this wasn't some sort of revenge for her accidently making her snail hit the back of Daphne's head in Charms.

"So…?"

"So, your mother is Hua Mai Li, right? The dressmaker?"

"She's more of a _designer_ but, yes?"

"And she's the one who made Madame Zabini's wedding dress this summer?"

"Uh huh."

"You helped her?"

"Yeah, a little," replied Su with a raised brow. "Would you like to commission something from my mum or—"

"So you spent a lot of time at the Zabini's? Did a lot of bonding, did you?"

"Erm, I suppose so…"

"Well you better not have! Blaise is _my _boyfriend, understand?"

It took Su a moment to grasp the actual subject of their conversation before she burst out into a totally unintentional fit of giggles. Of course, the blond witch didn't appreciate the amusement Su was getting from this as this was the complete opposite reaction that Daphne was going for. "Excuse you! What are you laughing at?! You're the one flirting with him!" Based on the blush rising on her fair cheeks she was both furious and embarrassed.

Su stifled her giggles and gave Daphne a polite smile. "I promise you, I'm in no way trying to steal your boyfriend. Blaise and I are only friends… _barely_ friends most of the time. He's all yours."

Daphne looked Su up and down, deciding whether or not to believe that she had won so easily. "Just keep your distance… and watch where you're pointing your wand during Charms." With that the pretty Slytherin girl sauntered away, somewhat secure in her victory.

Su wasn't quite sure what to make of the threat, but decided to keep the entire incident between them. It was not like there was anything to be done and Su was much too lazy for drama. She didn't even have the energy to complete her coursework for Merlin's sake.

"Besides," muttered Su under her breath as she flipped through her Astronomy notes, "if I wanted your boyfriend, I could have him anytime I wanted to."


End file.
